Stormcloud's Reign Chapter 1
by Nightfur123
Summary: Chapter 1 done. I'm working on Chapter 2. Please give feedback it will help me make them better


**Chapter 1**

Stormkit peeked out of the nursery excitedly as he saw cats were already getting comfortable and sitting down. Energy rushed through him as he realized 6 moons of waiting were almost up. Fernkit trotted to his side and peeked out as well.

"Wow! I can't believe it! We're gonna be apprentices!"

"Hush!" Turtlewing whispered. "You're the leader's kits. They expect you to behave!"

"Sorry mommy." Fernkit said as Lionkit sat waiting with a smile spread across his face. Stormkit trotted in place not trying to hide his emotions like his brother but instead embracing them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Winterstar shouted from outside

"It's time!" He mewed excitedly. "Come on!" Puffing out his chest, Stormkit trotted quickly to the High Rock before being slowed down by Lionkit grabbing his tail in his jaws

"Ow!" Stormkit hissed silently.

"You heard what mommy said. We need to behave!"

Stormkit snorted and continued trotting. _I'd like to see him do that again once I'm made a warrior two moons before him! _Stormkit thought. Once he sat down, he looked up at his father sitting on the High Rock smiling down at them. His frosty fur blew in the Newleaf wind and he began to speak.

"We are gathered today to welcome three new apprentices. Fernkit, Lionkit, Stormkit. Step forward." Stormkit stepped forward excitedly and puffed out his chest trying to look taller than his brother. _I wonder who's going to be my mentor! _

"Fernkit, Lionkit, and Stormkit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

Fernkit, Lionkit, and Stormkit all proudly stated "I do."

"Then Fernkit. From this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Fernpaw. Rosetail shall mentor you." Winterstar then turned to Lionkit "Lionkit. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. I shall mentor you."

Hearing Lionpaw's mentor, Stormkit could feel a small growl in his throat and he could feel his claws digging into the ground. _Why does he always get what he wants?!_

Winterstar then turned to Stormkit. "Stormkit. From this day forward until you have earned your arrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Leafspots shall mentor you."

Stormpaw looked grumpily over at a tortoiseshell she-cat who padded up to him to touch noses with him. He knew Leafsposts was a talented warrior but he couldn't help feeling jealous of his brother. _He always has to get what he wants and has to boss me around!_

"That is all! Good luck, young apprentices." Winterstar leaped down and padded over to Lionpaw "What shall we start with?"

Stormpaw could feel the fur on his spine bristling then felt a tail on his shoulder and turned to look at Leafspots.

"What do you think _we _should start with. I'll let you decide."

Stormpaw looked back over at Lionpaw and Winterstar padding out of camp. He then looked back at his mentor and stated "Battle training."

_Someday I'll show him not to mess with me… _

Fernpaw crouched low as she stalked toward the mouse. The gray creature payed more attention to a small nut than its surroundings. Once Fernpaw got close enough, she readied her haunches and pounced onto the mouse. She then bit into its neck, killing it. Rosetail stepped out of the bushes.

"Well done, Fernpaw. You're learning quickly." She said with pride in her voice. "You'll be a warrior before you know it." Fernpaw grabbed her mouse and looked up at her mentor smiling. "We'd best get back to camp now." Rosetail said.

Fernpaw followed her Mentor through the trees keeping her senses alert in case there was more prey. She then heard something. Right by her ear she felt a breath. Fernpaw turned around quickly but saw nothing but forest. After staring for a few moments, she snapped herself out of it and ran after her mentor. But as she padded away, she couldn't help wondering. _Who's there? What do you want?_

Stormpaw studied Lionpaw's moves carefully as he trained with Winterstar. He waited patiently to train against him himself to test his battle moves. This was his chance to show his father he could be a good warrior.

"Stormpaw? Are you paying attention?" Leafspots's remark snapped him out of his trance and he focused back on his mentor.

"Of course! I want to be the best fighter in all the clans!" Stormpaw stated truthfully.

"Well the only way that's going to happen is if you pay attention instead of watching them." Leafspots looked over at the other two then looked back at Stormpaw. "You can show the moves you learn now at the end against Lionpaw. But remember, It's only training!"

Stormpaw felt slightly happy with this news. He glanced over at Lionpaw one last time and thought, _That's my chance! I'm not messing it up!_

Stormpaw looked up at Leafspots. "So what am I learning first?" he asked, his tail high.

"First I'm going to teach you a basic swipe. Remember, though it is basic, there are many ways you could use it!" She stepped back and unsheathed her claws. She took a swift, strong swipe at the practice tree and leaped back quickly, the tree still trembling from the blow. "Remember that some warriors don't hesitate after a blow. You should leap away to plan your next attack quickly."

Stormpaw nodded and crouched low, unsheathing his claws and readying himself. He pictured the attack in his mind and pounced towards the tree. His claws scraped the bark as he leapt past. He landed on his paws on the other side of the tree, watching it tremble.

"Well done!" Leafspots stated. "You learn quickly. And if you land in the back of your opponent, it can give you a chance to leap on their back."

Stormpaw puffed out his chest, grateful he hadn't landed on his side.

Leafspots looked over at Winterstar then back at Stormpaw. "You think you can face him?"

Stormpaw nodded feeling slightly nervous now. _What if I mess up?_

Leafspots and Stormpaw walked over to Winterstar and Lionpaw. Winterstar and Leafspots went towards the edge of the clearing and sat down.

"Remember," said Winterstar. "It's just practice. Keep your claws sheathed!"

Stormpaw readied his haunches and stared over at his brother. Lionpaw looked confident. _Just you wait! _Stormpaw thought. _I'll show you and Winterstar that I'm better!_

Winterstar flicked his tail and Lionpaw leaped towards Stormpaw. Stormpaw rolled to the side and watched slightly amused as Lionpaw landed on his stomach. He leaped on his brother's back and felt Lionpaw shift as he stood up. Lionpaw jumped around trying to get his brother to let go. Before he could realize it, he saw Lionpaw's claw dart towards his face. He landed on his side in the dirt as he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and warm blood coming from it.

Stormpaw, still slightly dazed, heard his father's sharp remark. "Lionpaw! I said no claws!" he heard pawsteps getting closer to him and felt his father staring down at him. Feeling embarrassed that Winterstar had to stand up for him, he stood up groggily.

"I'm fine! Really! It's just a scratch." Stormpaw steadied himself and looked up at Winterstar.

"Even so, we should get you to the medicine cat. Come on." Winterstar helped Stormpaw steady himself and led him out of the clearing. Stormpaw looked back at Lionpaw and Leafspots close behind. Lionpaw looked slightly sad. Stormpaw felt his claws unsheathe. _I'm not letting him catch me off guard like that again!_


End file.
